Due to the fact that the rail forms an endless track, the rail comprises curved sections. A problem of the known transfer apparatus is that that the transporters have difficulties in travelling through the curved sections.
The transfer apparatus is used for grabbing the item of a first surface a releasing the item on a second surface. The first and second surface may be moving. The know transfer apparatus has difficulties in synchronizing the movement of the grippers and the first and/or second surface.